


Dine Out

by Katrandom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Please don't harass your waiters tho, racer!Jack, seriously, waiter!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Jack and company are out enjoying the best that LA has to offer. Beaches, cars, food, and a very attractive waiter.





	Dine Out

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> The return of Russell and Terry.

“Dude, just ask him”

“Yeah, come on Jackie, he won’t bite… probably”

Jack set his head on the table as Russell and Terry continued to try to convince him to talk to the waiter when he came back. It was at times like this he really wished he hadn’t come out to his friends, not that they were doing any harm, it was just now instead of trying to get him to talk to just girls they were also trying to get him to flirt with guys.

This had, of course, led to them eating at the same place three times in the last four days during their trip to California. They had driven to LA from Bloomington for a hover-kart competition and by some stroke of fate Jack had managed to find the most attractive person in the entire state of California. Of course, said person was a waiter at a very nice sit-down Mexican restaurant.

“Jack. Jack, here he comes,” Russ whispered, elbowing Jack in the side as their tall, dark, and gorgeous waiter rounded the corner.

The man could not physically be any hotter than he was without burning the fucking restaurant down, Jack decided. His eyelashes were so thick and dark that Jack was almost sure that he was, at the very least, wearing eyeliner and his eyes weren’t even brown, they were polished walnut.

The white button-up and black slacks framed his body so perfectly that Jack was having an incredibly hard time maintaining eye contact instead of staring at his figure. He didn’t even know it was possible for guys to have an hourglass shape like that. To make matters worse, Jack couldn’t even begin to talk to him because the only thing that came to mind was the ‘did you fall from heaven’ line because the guy’s name was Gabriel.

Russ poked him again and Jack looked up to see Terry grinning like an idiot and the waiter looking at him expectantly with a tiny smirk.

“Huh?”

“What would you like?”

“Oh, uh,” Jack turned about five shades of red as he managed butcher the name of the dish. Gabriel threw him an amused look before taking the menus and leaving.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Shut the fuck up, Terry,” Jack growled as he punched Russell, who had broken down into a fit of laughter next to him.

“You’ve got it so bad,” Russ managed to wheeze as Jack continued to hit him.

“Alright! I’m out of here!” Jack dramatically exclaimed before trying to scoot out of the booth only to be pulled back in.

“Get back in here”

“Jack, calm down, jeez man”

Jack grumbled as he relaxed slowly back into the seat with Russ’s arm firmly wrapped around his shoulders. He fiddled with his drink as his friends started making idle conversation. He zoned out so hard he didn’t even know what they were talking about, something about trains? Jack didn’t care enough to ask, instead he started scanning the seating area for Gabriel.

The man was hefting a loaded tray of food from the kitchen to one of the tables furthest from his. Jack could see the muscles of his back straining under his shirt. Jack idly watched Gabriel go about his routine with a few other tables and fill drinks before disappearing into the kitchen once more.

Jack groaned and set his head on the table as he realized how fucked he was. Being a cashier meant he had plenty of experience with people try to flirt with him and coworkers and that got annoying fast, he couldn’t begin to imagine what a guy like Gabriel got out here. The last thing Jack wanted was to be another creepy tourist flirting with the locals.

Soon enough, Gabriel was back at their table with food and the three men dug in the moment he was gone, no conversation just delicious food. Jack had to fight not to moan into his food, something Terry wasn’t capable of. It sounded like the man was making sweet love to his torta instead of eating it. Russ wasn’t too much better but no one around them seemed to care enough to complain.

By the time Gabriel came back with their ticket, the three had eaten themselves into a partial food coma, which was quite the feat considering that none of them were small men. Jack was slumped against the table with his face in his hands trying not to fall asleep when he heard the waiter walk up next to them.

“I take it the food was good?” he chuckled when he was greeted with a round of groans and nods, “Would you like anything for dessert?”

“Just you,” Jack mumbled. The entire table went quiet before Terry burst out in a fit of laughter. Jack jolted, his eyes wide, before he began pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head to hide the dark blush that was spreading down his neck.

“I’m afraid I am not on the menu,” Gabriel teased, placing the ticket on their table and grabbing a few dishes before walking off.

Russell swung his arm over Jack’s hunched form and gently shook him, “That could have gone better.”

“You think?” Jack snapped as he tucked further into himself, not bothering to acknowledge his companions sudden worried attempts to talk to him.

“Come on, Jackie, it wasn’t that bad. Hell, he seemed to take it pretty well.”

“Yeah, he could have dumped something on you or yelled at you or-“

“Stop” Jack whined before rolling off the bench, “I’ll be in the car.”

He hustled out the door before they could object, if they asked he’d just pay for their next meal. As Jack hurried out of the restaurant he brushed by Gabriel in one of the archways, the server tried to say something but Jack was already out the door and in the parking lot before he got the chance.

It didn’t take long for Terry and Russell to get to the car. The two crawled in the front seats and turned to see Jack tucked into a ball on the floor in the back. They exchanged looks before Russ started the car and took them back to their hotel.

No words were exchanged as the three readied for bed. Russ was asleep as soon as he hit the bed and Terry had gone out to the hall to call his girlfriend leaving Jack the only one awake. He groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow, trying his best to forget his embarrassment.

Across the room, his phone lit up where it was charging and buzzed. Jack sighed as it went off again before dragging himself out of bed to grab it.

_Unknown number: Hey. Is this the cute blond guy with the freckles?_

_Unknown number: Obviously not from around here. Loud friends and sour face?_

Jack looked at his phone utterly perplexed as he typed out a response.

_Jack: Yeah, who is this?_

_Unknown number: This is Gabriel from Las Muertas. Your friend’s left me your number._

Jack nearly shrieked when that text came through. Russell and Terry were so dead.

_Jack: Shit I am so sorry_

_Gabriel: ????_

_Gabriel: Why? I thought it was cute_

Jack’s face felt like it was going to burst into flames at any moment. Holy shit. Jack’s brain stopped working as he realized that Gabriel had called him cute, not once, but twice.

_Jack: Uh… thanks?_

Nice

_Gabriel: Anyway_

_Gabriel: I noticed you were glaring at me pretty intensely. Figured you were planning my death like most customers but your buddies told me you were just bad at flirting_

_Jack: Yeah. Sorry about that._

_Jack: I am told I have my dad’s ‘resting lawyer face’_

_Gabriel: Same tho_

Jack grinned to himself as he and Gabriel continued texting for another two hours. Terry gave him a knowing look when he came back in before rolling Russ off the bed and stealing his spot. Jack ignored the squabble as he continued to text.

The next day Gabriel met them at the track they were competing at and kept them company. Terry and Russell left under the pretense of needing to get the cart ready while Jack and Gabe continued to talk, at some point Gabe’s arm had found itself wrapped around Jack’s waist.

When it came time for The Jack Russell Terriers to race, Gabriel became their own personal cheerleader. Jack thought he was one of the cuter ones they’d had in a while and when Jack crossed the finish line he was very sure that Gabriel was the best cheerleader they’d ever had.

That was one hell of a victory kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own struggles with having a minor crush on a waitress.  
> But seriously, don't get weird and flirty with the staff.
> 
> Russell and the race in CA are actually based on stories my dad tells me. Any story that has Russ in it usually involves a near death experience.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated. Y'all are great.


End file.
